1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-vehicle device, a vehicle authentication system and a data communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, there is known an authentication system that allows communication with a mobile terminal of which authentication based on first authentication information is successful and that performs authentication based on second authentication information after communication is allowed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123059 (JP-A-2009-123059)). A MAC address, a personal identification number (PIN) code or a fixed name corresponding to a mobile terminal (the name of a mobile terminal, which may be set by a user) is used as the first authentication information. In addition, mobile terminal fixed information (authentication key) that is generated by the authentication system and that is acquired by a mobile terminal through registration process and stored in a storage unit is used as the second authentication information.
When an application that uses vehicle data indicating a vehicle state, obtained from a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle device, is caused to run on a mobile terminal, the vehicle data needs to be transmitted from the in-vehicle device to the mobile terminal; however, it is important for transmission of vehicle data having a high level of security to a mobile terminal to undergo authentication procedure having an appropriate high level of security.